


90 Ways To Fall In Love

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 90 day fiance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dating, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Russian Bucky Barnes, Shy Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: James flies into New York on a temporary Visa, fully intending to marry the man he'd met online so he can stay in America.And he only has 90 days to say 'I do'.But then he meets Steve Rogers, an old school friend, and James falls in love.Which means his original plans for a Visa are no longer an option: James doesn't want to marry anyone but Steve.Will James have to return to Russia for good, or is there another way?





	1. Arriving in NYC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Written for [HYBB](http://hellyeahbottombucky.tumblr.com) Write it or rec it prompt: 90 Day Fiancé.
> 
> For my pal, Nacho: hope you like this!!
> 
> ~
> 
> Some notes on the theme:
> 
> The Bucky x OMC (original male character) is extremely brief, and implied. Not on-page or in detail. It's pretty much just a set up for the Hurt/Comfort. Don't @ me.
> 
> Obvs as tagged: Steve/Bucky is the endgame and focus of the fic. :) If you're concerned at all, leave a comment and I'll answer your questions.
> 
> Also I'll put any additional warnings in the chapter notes before chapters, as Bucky has some social anxiety.
> 
> If I've missed any tags, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~  
> ~

 

James spent the plane journey from Moscow feeling nervous and fidgety. He should've had a drink to calm his nerves, but he hadn't eaten anything all day (too nervous) and he didn't want to arrive in America a bit drunk, nor meet his fiancé drunk.

So, no drink. Just quiet, internal panic as the plane finally touched down on American soil. James followed the other passengers off the plane and was herded toward the luggage collection.

He hadn't brought much, just a small case with a few clothes and essentials. His fiancé, Elliot, had assured James that he'd have everything he needed, or would buy him new things.

Elliot was very wealthy. He'd paid for James' flight, too.

James was meeting him for the very first time face to face today. They'd met online, and had Skyped and messaged consistently for nearly five months now. James was excited, and when he got his suitcase finally, he followed the signs to arrivals.

James knew English, so at least that helped.

He went through immigration and customs, showed them his passport and paperwork. They did make him wait while they searched his bag. James didn't have anything illegal in there, but he sweated over it as he watched and waited.

Customs looked through his clothes, his toiletries. They looked at him suspiciously, making James duck his head to avoid eye contact.

By the time they'd finished and gave him back his case (with all his clothes folded badly and squashed back in, he noted), James was a nervous wreck all over again.

He found a men's room and ducked inside for a moment to compose himself. His hair was still okay, at least. James had washed it yesterday, and it was tied back for now. But his face was flushed and he was sweating a lot.

James took off his jacket, and decided to do a quick change of shirts while he could.

It would be awful to meet his fiancé all sweaty and horrible.

James changed into a fresh shirt, buttoned up, and washed his hands. He also patted his face dry with some paper towel, and tried to get his breathing under control.

He met his own eyes in the mirror, and gave himself a pep talk.

You can do this, he thought.

James breathed in deep, and collected his things together. He didn't put his jacket back on, he was warm enough, so he folded it over his arm and wheeled his case beside him with his spare hand.

The arrivals hall was busy, and James followed the other passengers all filtering down the hallway. It was loud, with lots of people in all different languages shouting and waving, greeting each other excitedly.

James smiled fondly as he passed by a family hugging and exchanging greetings in Spanish.

People waiting for arrivals stood behind simple rope barriers, some holding up cards with names on. James scanned the people waiting as he walked by, desperately looking for Elliot.

He wasn't there.

James got his phone out quickly to check if Elliot had replied, but there was no message yet.

Maybe he was running late.

James would have to find a coffee place or some seats and wait, he supposed.

He kept walking, then his eyes spotted a card with his own name written on it, his Russian name: _Nikolai Petrovsky_.

James stopped, and looked at the man holding the card. He was dressed in a simple but casual suit, and James didn't recognise him.

Was there another Petrovsky on the flight?

James wasn't sure what to do.

Also, he was in the way of the other passengers bustling past. James edged to the side, and just then his phone lit up with a message.

It was Elliot, saying he'd been held up at work but had sent a driver to pick James up.

_Oh_.

Disappointment kicked James in the gut. He'd fantasised about meeting his fiancé at the airport for a long time now.

But, he knew Elliot was a busy and important man. He ran a multi-million dollar company, he was sure to be busy.

James swallowed past his nerves and disappointment, and headed over to the stranger with the card bearing his name.

 

 

When they got to the car, James sat in the back on his own, and sent a message to Elliot, asking when he'd be free.

Elliot replied that he'd come straight from work, and they'd have dinner at home together.

James smiled, relieved.

He sat back and looked out the window as they left the airport, and the tall buildings of the New York skyline came into view.

It wasn't James' first time in New York, he'd come over with his mom when she'd met an American man. James had been a baby, nearly a year old, and his parents had tried to get him American citizenship by pretending he'd been born in New York. That was why he had an American name, after his father: James Buchanan Barnes.

But, it hadn't worked out. His parents separated when James was twelve, and he'd had to go back to Russia with his mom.

His mom had remarried, had another baby with her new husband. But James missed New York.

Now, here he was again. James hoped he could stay for good this time.

 

 

James was dropped off at a stunning apartment block on the upper west side. He'd known Elliot was wealthy in theory, but it was quite another thing seeing that wealth up close.

James entered the building, looking around in awe at how beautiful it was. Like a very fancy hotel rather than an apartment block.

There was even a front desk with a clerk in uniform. James collected an envelope with his name on it. Inside, a key for the apartment, and a card saying which apartment to go to.

It felt like a treasure hunt, in a way.

James took himself up in the elevator, smiling happily at other people as he passed. If these were his neighbors, they were all very well dressed in designer clothes. James would hang up his clothes to get the creases out as soon as he got in.

He found the apartment on the tenth floor, and unlocked the door. James' mouth fell open as he stepped inside.

It was beautiful, like a setting for a designer photoshoot. A tastefully decorated apartment, clearly expensive but not overstated.

James swallowed nervously as he shut the door behind him, and wondered how he'd ever relax in such a place. He'd never been in such expensive surroundings in all his life.

First things first: he wanted to unpack, hang up his clothes, and wash. If Elliot would be home soon, then he wanted to give the absolute best impression.

 

 

 


	2. A Chance Meeting

The first two weeks with Elliot were wonderful. He was home almost every night, where they had dinner together and then watched television while snuggling on the reclining couch.

Elliot was older than James, quite a bit older. James didn't mind, Elliot was handsome, and charming. He may not have been as energetic as a younger lover might have, but it was fine. James wanted the companionship more than anything else.

And, here in New York, in America, it wasn't illegal to be gay, unlike back home in Russia.

Elliot took James out for dinner, and they could hold hands on the table, out in public. James was ecstatic, and thought _finally_ all his dreams were coming true.

Then after the first two weeks, Elliot wasn't around as much. He had business trips, he said, and lots of work to do.

James didn't see him nor get many replies to his messages for ten whole days. Almost a month had passed, and James only had sixty-six days left on his Visa. If they were going to get married, it had to be within that time, while James was here in New York.

And Elliot hadn't brought it up yet.

James felt nervous, and tried not to count down the days when he was alone, but it was hard.

He couldn't look for work either, even though he did Google some jobs and saw there could be plenty of opportunities for him as a language translator.

 _If_ he had the right Visa.

But he couldn't apply, not legally, so he was left twiddling his thumbs in the apartment, with no friends or family to call on either.

Elliot had a cleaner, which had surprised James at first when she showed up one morning. Her name was Isabella, and she didn't speak much. She nodded at James and said hello in broken English.

James said hello back, and offered her coffee.

Isabella looked at him like he'd said something rude, so James didn't offer her coffee the next time, and tried to keep out of her way as she cleaned the apartment.

He started taking walks around the neighborhood, snapping pictures on his phone to send back to his friends and his sister in Moscow.

He didn't mention to them that he was lonely.

James hoped that when Elliot got back from his business trip that they could be together again, and start arranging the wedding. He'd hoped that they'd somehow be able to fly his mom in, and maybe his sister too, for the ceremony.

But James felt shy about asking. He didn't want to spend all of Elliot's money, and after some serious side-eye Isabella gave him back at the apartment while she cleaned, James was worried about seeming like a gold-digger.

 

 

With only fifty-nine days left, and Elliot visiting the apartment less, James decided to up the ante.

He had a credit card, courtesy of Elliot, and while James didn't want to overspend or anything, he did go shopping a little bit to pass the time alone, and also to help his cause.

He bought nice clothes, and a lot of nice things for their home. Scented candles, massage oil, silk ties for Elliot to wear, and very fine shirts.

James bought clothes for himself too, as he did need more, but he bought things to wear at home, too: nice underwear, and a sheer bathrobe.

Things that he hoped would tempt Elliot to stay home with him more.

Isabella seemed kind of nosy with James' belongings, and always moved things about in the bedroom when she was in there.

James didn't like that so much. He was a clean and tidy person, he didn't need or want someone who was basically a stranger poking about in his things.

It was when Isabella came in with another lady to scrub down the bathroom one day, that James discovered something interesting.

The two women spoke in Spanish, and probably had no idea that James understood Spanish.

"I told you this one was young," Isabella was saying to her companion.

They were inside the bathroom, wiping down tiles and moving stuff around. James had been about to go out and leave them alone, but he paused outside the bathroom door to listen.

"Men get older, they want younger lovers," the other lady said. "How long will this one stay?"

"Who knows?" Isabella replied, sounding annoyed. "At least he is tidier than the one before, and tidier than the family home."

James frowned in confusion.

_Family home?_

"I don't think Elliot will marry a man," the other lady said. "His son is already mad with him, probably because he's the same age as this new boy!"

The women laughed.

James didn't know what to do. He could easily open the door and ask them, in perfect Spanish, what the hell they were talking about.

But... maybe he'd find out more if he didn't reveal his hand too soon.

James hated to be deceitful, but what else could he do? Either Elliot was hiding something (several things, perhaps) or Isabella was just gossiping and it meant nothing.

James hoped it was the latter.

 

 

~

 

 

James only had forty-two days left on his Visa, barely halfway through the ninety days, but he was almost certain now that Elliot didn't intend to marry him.

Which meant that James would have to return to Moscow within forty-two days' time.

James was sort of resigned to it now. He'd been angry at first, especially after discovering that the apartment he was staying at wasn't Elliot's main home, it was only his city residence. Elliot had a house upstate, where his twenty-one year old son lived, along with a pet dog.

James was twenty-four himself, so Isabella had been right. Almost the same age as Elliot's son.

Not that James cared about that, but Elliot clearly didn't want to introduce them. In fact, Elliot had taken great care to keep James separate from his life altogether. The only person James had met was Isabella, the snarky cleaning lady.

Although it was thanks to Isabella that James had found out about Elliot's life. It seemed that Elliot's son didn't want his dad to be gay. Or, to be out publicly, more likely.

And while Elliot had been very romantic and caring over Skype when James had lived in Russia, now that James was here Elliot kept disappearing, and when they were together he seemed to grow distant.

He hadn't brought up getting married at all, and the one time James had tried to, Elliot got cranky and left the apartment shortly after.

James recognised the cold shoulder treatment. Unfortunately he'd experienced it before, when men got cold feet about being gay, or about entering into a committed relationship.

It was a pity, but after feeling angry for a little while, James simply let it go. It was even a little bit of a relief, which felt strange.

Maybe James hadn't wanted to marry Elliot after all.

So, now he had nearly forty days left in New York, and no real obligations. James decided that he wouldn't waste what time he had left. He'd go out and do some sight-seeing, as he'd never had the chance as a kid.

And it was better than moping at the apartment, with the threat of Isabella looming over him.

 

 

First, James took a ferry to Staten Island to see the statue of Liberty. Something he'd always dreamed of doing, and she didn't disappoint. James spent the better part of a day there, going inside the statue itself, taking lots of pictures, and going on more ferry rides and guided tours around the island.

It was the breath of fresh air he'd needed, and he felt happier for it.

He ate his dinner alone in a little bistro he found, sent pictures to his family, and later went home alone to the apartment.

But instead of moping on his own in bed, he planned his next day out.

Within a week, James managed to visit the Empire State Building, take a walk on the Brooklyn Bridge (which was bittersweet for him, as Brooklyn had been where he lived as a kid). He also went to Central Park and visited its zoo, then the Guggenheim museum, and the Metropolitan museum of art.

James appreciated art and interesting things, though he was no artist himself. Next on his list was MoMa, the museum of modern art, and James made it his first stop bright and early that day.

It was crisp, cool weather in New York, but still felt warm to James after Moscow, so he only wore his casual clothes but with a light scarf and a slouchy hat. He had his hair down today, and when he got inside the museum he took the hat off and slipped it inside his jacket pocket.

James smoothed his hair back, and went to pay the admission price.

Modern art was a particular favorite of his, so he couldn't wait to get inside and start looking around. James picked up a small map, and took a moment to look at the gallery sections and plan his route.

There was certainly plenty to see.

Inside the drawings and prints collection, James found himself lingering in front of some brightly colored screen printings of shapely butts, quite possibly men's butts, if James had to guess.

James wondered if anyone would tell him off for trying to take a picture of the prints, and he glanced around to see if any guards were nearby.

That's when he noticed someone watching him, another visitor. James quickly put his phone away, and pretended to look at the prints. Hopefully that other visitor wouldn't rat him out or anything.

A long moment passed, and James took a sneaky glance to see if the visitor had moved away.

He hadn't, he was still staring at James.

That was strange.

James almost looked away, but curiosity got the better of him, and he looked properly at the other man.

He was tall, taller than James. Big, but slim, with a fashionable quiff of blond hair, and black rimmed glasses like a hipster.

At first glance, he was a very a handsome guy, overlooking the slightly crooked nose.

James didn't recognise him, and before he could look away again, the stranger approached him. James stared in surprise, wondering what this man wanted.

The closer he got, the more awed the stranger looked, his pink lips parted as if in shock.

" _Bucky?_ " he said.

James' intake of breath revealed his surprise. He stared back at the man still staring at him. "No one has called me that in a long time," he said carefully.

The man broke into a delighted grin. "Bucky!" he said, more confidently this time. "I can't believe it's you! Wow, your hair's so long!"

James couldn't help but smile in return. This man's enthusiasm was charming. "I'm sorry," he said, hating to be the jerk, "but do I know you?"

"I'm Steve!" the man said, edging in closer. "Steve Rogers. We were at school together."

James frowned in thought, wishing he could remember. "Same class?" he asked.

The man, Steve, shook his head. "Nah, I'm a year older than you, so I was in another class. I would've looked a lot different then too." He laughed wryly, shaking his head. "Scrawny kid, asthma, got in fights a lot. Ring any bells?"

"Um," James said, trying to cast his mind back.

School had been somewhat daunting for James, and he'd changed schools three times because of his parents moving around, which hadn't helped.

He shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure I remember."

"Well, don't sweat it," Steve said, waving his hand. "Just that you totally saved my ass a few times, and I may not have said it at the time, but you were my hero. That one time Gillmore Hodge was going to kick my ass round the back of the school gates? You came in and handed his ass to him so swiftly, I never saw him run away so fast, I swear."

"Oh," James said, a memory flashing through his mind of a determined yet tiny kid trying to stand up to a giant of a bully. James looked at Steve closely, studying his face. "That was you?"

Steve grinned. "That was me."

James smiled back. "Look at you now! So tall."

Now Steve looked shy, ducking his head as his cheeks pinked. "Yeah, I guess. So, hey, what about you? Are you back in New York?"

The smile on James' face faltered, but he didn't have to share his misfortune. "I'm visiting," he said. "Just taking in some sights."

"Oh, wow," Steve said, looking at James again like he was something wonderful. "Lucky I caught you. How long you here for?"

"Um," James calculated quickly, "four weeks, or about that. I haven't booked my return flight yet."

"Cool," Steve said. "That's plenty of time to see stuff! You got time to catch up? Or, uh, are you busy?"

James was pleasantly surprised, and he smiled. "I would love to," he said.

Steve beamed in response, the smile lighting up his whole face. "Great! Shall we go get a coffee, or some lunch?"

James nodded. "Both sounds good."

 

 

 

 


	3. Dancing At The Gay Bar

 

James spent a wonderful afternoon with Steve, eating lunch in a cafe and catching up over coffee.

They ended up taking a walk through Times Square to Hell's Kitchen, with Steve leading the way. He took James around the places to look at, including the theatre district and interesting stores.

James took a lot of photos, like he normally did, but now he had Steve with him, Steve asked if James wanted to be in the photos. James shrugged and said he didn't mind, so they ended up taking photos of each other in front of tourist spots, and a couple together.

Though James didn't remember much about Steve from school, being with Steve now was like hanging out with an old friend. Steve was easy to talk to, and he seemed happy to show James around.

It was a Saturday, and James asked Steve if he had any plans that evening. Steve had been at the museum on his own, much like James had.

"Actually, I'm meeting some friends later for a drink," Steve said. "Uh, it's in a bar and club, but maybe... I mean, do you want to hang out? Are you free tonight?"

James smiled hopefully. "I have no plans. You sure I won't be crashing your evening?"

"No!" Steve exclaimed, and laughed. "Not at all! Uh, the only thing is... it's a gay bar. Well, it's gay friendly, like, everyone is welcome. But if that's not, uh, your thing..."

James' smile turned into a smirk. "It's my thing. I would love to come with you."

"Great!" Steve said, seeming excited.

They shared a smile then Steve directed them to a train station. "We can head up there now?"

"Let's go," James agreed.

 

 

Steve's friends, Sam and Riley, seemed surprised that Steve had brought James along, and teased Steve about having a hot date.

Steve's cheeks turned pink, and he introduced James to them, using the name Bucky.

James didn't mind at all. Though Steve turned to him a moment later and asked, "Oh, shit, should I use James? Sorry, I meant to ask you."

James smiled back. "It's fine," he assured him. "I like Bucky."

"Okay." Steve grinned, and showed James the menu so they could order cocktails.

James loved the bar: it was vibrant, fun, and _very_ gay. Or, at least the most gay James had seen. He stood with Steve and his friends at the bar, trying cocktails of all different flavors and colors.

Sam and Riley were a lot of fun, and Steve got a little louder and more playful in their presence. Especially when they teased Steve, and he teased them right back. James found himself smiling and laughing a lot, which he hadn't done for what seemed like too long.

Later into the evening, after more cocktails, they moved onto the dance-floor and danced to '90s pop songs. James was having so much fun, he never wanted the night to end.

Steve couldn't hold his alcohol, and was visibly more drunk than the rest of them.

"I'm cutting you off, Rogers," Sam announced, thrusting a glass of water at Steve. "You gotta sober up before we get you home."

"No," Steve wailed, and tried to get back on the dance-floor.

"He'll probably just fall asleep in a booth again," Riley said.

James followed Steve to keep an eye on him, and they ended up dancing to Madonna. Steve pressed up against James, and murmured something into his neck before trying to kiss him.

James didn't move away, but he turned his face to avoid the kiss.

"Steve," he said, "I have to tell you something."

"You were my first gay crush!" Steve announced, clearly very drunk.

James smiled at that, charmed by Steve's honesty. "And now?" he asked, curious.

"Now..." Steve shook his head, and held onto James for balance. "I can't believe you're here. You're gorgeous, and you're my gay crush _forever_."

James snickered, and he manoeuvred Steve off the dance-floor, back to his friends. "How far away do you live, Steve?" he asked, but Steve was already falling asleep on his feet.

"See, I told you he'd pass out," Riley laughed.

"We're lower east," Sam said. "Steve's a bit further out. Maybe we should take him, he can crash on our couch."

James nodded, and tried to get his phone from his pocket. "I will order the cab, we can share."

 

 

When the car was on its way, they took Steve outside onto the street for some fresh air.

James asked Steve for his phone, and entered in his number. "Will you text me tomorrow?" he asked, putting Steve's phone back in his pocket for him. "Let me know you're okay?"

"Of course." Steve wrapped his arms around James in an embrace, and settled his head on James' shoulder like he was ready to nod off.

James let Steve lean on him, and smiled at Sam and Riley over Steve's shoulder as they laughed at Steve.

When the car arrived, they bundled Steve into the back, with James and Sam on either side of him. Riley got in the front, and they headed to Sam's home address first.

Steve started babbling during the ride, holding both James' and Sam's hands and insisting, "Bucky is, he's just the _best_ , you guys. He was my best friend."

"Okay, Steve," Sam said, patting his hand. "We know, man."

"My _best_ friend," Steve said with feeling, eyes closed the whole time.

James bit his lip, trying not to smile.

Steve was very sweet. It was hard not to be swayed by someone who clearly thought a lot of him.

 

 

The cab stopped at Sam's place, and they all got out to help slide Steve out of the backseat and onto the side-walk. Riley and Sam propped him up between them.

"You'll be okay?" Sam asked James. He leaned down a little to peer through the door as James got back into the cab.

"Yes, all good," James said, settling into his seat. "Hope to see you again before I leave."

"Let's have brunch!" Riley called.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we like brunch."

"Can't wait!" James waved goodbye. Then he shut the door before the car drove away.

Going back home to his empty apartment didn't feel quite as bad tonight. James was too drunk to shower, so he tossed off his clothes and got into bed, hugging his pillow tight as he closed his eyes and smiled.

 

 

~

 

 

_I can't believe I drank that much_ , Steve texted early the next day. _I'm so sorry. I was nervous! Can I see you again before you leave?_

 

James replied, _yes, I want to see you. And it's no problem, you're a cute drunk. :p_

 

_Oh, God,_ Steve replied. _What did I do?_

 

_You tried to kiss me :p_

 

_Ah,_ Steve sent. _Sorry! Drunk me is way more confident than sober me._

 

_It's okay,_ James replied.

 

_Wait,_ Steve texted, _you said tried to? I tried to kiss you? What happened? Oh, God, I wasn't out of line, was I? I'm so sorry!_

 

_No, no_ , James replied. _I wanted to kiss you back. But there's something I should tell you._

 

_That sounds ominous!_ Steve sent. _Okay, you can tell me? Or did you want to meet up?_

 

_I don't mind, Steve. But I would like to see you. :)_

 

_Okay,_ Steve replied. _Well, I have to head home from Sam and Riley's anyway. Want to meet me somewhere for lunch? A late lunch? Maybe somewhere quiet? Because my head is a bit delicate today! :p_

 

James sent a string of laughing emojis and replied, _Happy to meet you. Just tell me when and where :)_

 

 

 

 


	4. New Friends

 

 

James met Steve at a diner in the east village. Steve greeted him with a sheepish smile and a friendly hug.

He wasn't wearing his glasses today, and James remembered Steve taking them off last night when they'd danced.

"You didn't lose your glasses?" James asked, as they were shown to their seats inside the diner.

Steve laughed. "No, they're in my pocket. I should probably put them on."

"I can read the menu to you?" James offered, as they sat down opposite each other in a red vinyl booth.

Their server left them with the menus, and Steve grinned at James. "Go right ahead. Your accent is really nice."

Now it was James' turn to blush, his cheeks heating up. He went ahead and read out the drinks section first. "Filter coffee, latte, Americano," he read off, and maybe he made his accent a little thicker than normal.

He knew very well a lot of people found his accent attractive and, really, would anyone blame him for wanting to impress? 

"Americano sounds good," Steve said.

When their server came back, James ordered their coffees, plus a stack of pancakes for himself. Steve ordered a full breakfast.

The coffees came quickly, so they were both able to fiddle with their creamers and sugar for a moment.

"So," Steve ventured, as they both stirred their coffees. "Um..."

James chuckled, glad he wasn't the only one who seemed nervous. "So," he repeated. "Uh, I did want to kiss you last night, but..."

Steve gave him a sad little smile. "But?"

James looked at his cup, tracing the rim with his finger. "I should tell you, I was in a relationship, but now I think I'm not. At least, as of right now, I'm not terribly sure what we are."

"Oh," Steve said, sounding surprised. "I see."

James glanced up, checking to see if Steve was mad or not, but Steve only had a concerned looking frown on his handsome face.

"I didn't think it was fair to anyone if I didn't mention it," James explained. "I should... probably talk to him soon. Get some closure."

"Oh," Steve said again, sounding more hopeful. "I'm so sorry, Bucky. If I'd known I wouldn't have, um, you know... flung myself at you like that."

James chuckled again. He couldn't help it. "You were cute. You told me I was your first gay crush."

Steve did an actual face-palm. "Wow, I did? I, uh... I planned to be so much smoother than that, just so you know."

"Oh, really?" James grinned at him. "What would smooth look like?"

Steve got out his phone. "Let me look that up. Google, what does smooth look like?"

James laughed out loud. "What does Google say?"

"Well," Steve looked at his screen, "it's showing me some Axe hair pomade along with YouTube tutorials, so...?"

James laughed again, and Steve put his phone away.

"Call me traditional," Steve said, "but I think I'll avoid the hair pomade, and stick with wining and dining you instead. Maybe some flowers if I'm feeling lucky."

"Sounds nice," James said, flashing him a smile.

Steve smiled back, then looked down at his coffee. "I'm sorry though. I hope you're okay?"

"Yeah." James shrugged. "I thought I'd feel more sad, but maybe I was so eager to be here in New York, I just made myself like him more? I don't know." He huffed a wry laugh. "When I am back in Moscow I'll feel sad then."

Steve looked up, watching him. "He's American?"

"Yes." James nodded. "We met online. Laugh if you want."

Steve smiled, but he didn't laugh. "As long as he was nice, it doesn't matter how you met."

James shrugged again. "Sure, he was nice. I think maybe he prefers the _idea_ of a relationship more than the reality of one. I came here thinking we were getting married, but after two weeks he didn't seem interested any more." He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

He hadn't meant to spill all that. Maybe he was more upset than he'd realised.

"You were getting married?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Not now, I don't think," James said quietly. "It's for the Visa. I came here for ninety days with my fiancé, and if I get married, I can apply for the spouse Visa to stay permanently, and be able to work. But, he doesn't want that, so now it's not happening."

"Oh," Steve said. "Wait a minute, _he_ didn't want to marry you? What's wrong with him?"

James smiled wryly. "I don't know why. He sort of... ghosted? I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Shit," Steve breathed. "That sucks, but, Bucky, he's clearly an idiot. I'm sorry, but it's true."

James laughed at that. "Thanks, Steve."

"He's missing out," Steve went on. "Anyone would jump at the chance to marry you. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

James blinked in surprise as Steve's words sank in.

Steve, too, seemed to realise what he'd just said, and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Uh," he said, and pulled his phone out again. "Okay, Google," he said quietly, "how do I be more smooth?"

James laughed, breaking the tension.

Their food arrived shortly after, but he didn't forget what Steve had said, the words buzzing around in his mind.

Maybe Steve would...?

No, surely it was too much to hope for, James thought.

 

 

~

 

 

"So, what are your plans today?" Steve asked, as they left the diner and headed out into the bright sun.

James shrugged. "Not much. Maybe check out some more sights."

"On your own?"

"Yes, just me." James smiled.

"You wanna go over to Brooklyn and walk around?" Steve asked. "Or, um. My friend runs a bar. We can go hang out there? Or, dinner? Do you want to have dinner with me? I can cook, if you want? I work during the week," Steve babbled, "but today I'm all free. It's up to you, though. I'll leave you alone if you want."

"Steve." James placed his hand on Steve's arm, trying not to laugh. "All of that sounds great. I'd love to."

"Really?" Steve beamed. "Great! Okay, let's, uh, we can take a bus to Brooklyn, then head to the bar?"

"Sure."

They set off, before Steve stopped to tell James, "Oh! Just so you know, if we have dinner at my place, I have room-mates. One of them's Russian, actually. The other one is... a law unto himself. But they'll probably be there for dinner. We kind of cook for each other a lot and Sunday night is a big thing."

James nodded. "Okay. You sure they won't mind me being there?"

"No, not at all! I mean, if you're happy with it?" Steve smiled hopefully. "We usually just chill out and watch movies after dinner. We all work during the week."

"You didn't tell me what you do?" James asked.

"It's software development," Steve said. "I'll bore you about it later, because Nat works with me and we usually talk shop. She's the Russian, by the way."

"Okay," James said, as they began walking again. "Three of you?"

"Yeah, three of us," Steve laughed. "Clint is the messiest. But they're good people. I'm sure you'll get on great."

"And you didn't say," James pressed, "if you're dating anyone?"

Steve laughed again, this time more strained. "That's because I'm not. Can't say I've had a lot of luck in that department."

"Ah, well, join the club," James teased, bumping his shoulder gently into Steve's.

Steve bumped him back, grinning, and they walked close together.

 

 

~

 

 

After spending another wonderful afternoon together, wandering around the old neighborhood in Brooklyn, then visiting a bar, they took a bus to Steve's place, stopping at a bodega for groceries and snacks along the way.

Steve's room-mates were both at home when they got in, and seemed very interested in meeting James.

James had barely gotten in the door before they were both lining up to shake his hand.

"We've been waiting to meet you," the man, Clint, said.

"Sam told us all about last night," Natasha said with a wicked smirk.

Steve face-palmed again. "If you weren't there, you aren't allowed to know."

"Best friends since childhood," Clint recited. "That's what you told Sam and Riley twenty times last night."

Steve was turning pink again, and James had to laugh.

"Best friends forever," he said, giving Steve a friendly hug to alleviate his embarrassment.

Clint and Natasha seemed thrilled with this, and invited James to sit down with them and eat chips and dip. Steve trailed along too, and soon they were all on the couch and various chairs, chatting like old friends.

 

 

When they started making the dinner, Natasha brought out a bottle of very nice vodka from a cupboard.

"Uh oh," Clint said, as she passed out glasses and poured for them.

"Your health," she toasted in Russian, raising her glass to James.

"And yours," he replied, also in Russian.

They downed their vodka in one, and she began pouring again. Steve had only taken a sip of his, and placed his glass on the coffee table.

"I might have to sit this out, Nat," he said. "I'm still feeling a bit delicate."

Clint guffawed. Natasha told Steve to go get some water or something to drink instead.

"You still have to toast with us," she insisted.

Steve got a glass of water, and they continued sharing toasts. James was so happy, and felt very welcomed.

Later they all helped prep dinner, until Steve and Natasha made Clint leave the kitchen area because he kept knocking things over. When the food was ready, they ate together at a small table, and afterwards they moved over to the couch to watch a movie.

Steve sat very close to James on the couch, and James leaned into Steve for the comfort. Steve didn't try to kiss him, and James was a little disappointed, but he knew it was for the best.

Technically, he was still engaged.

 

 

James went home alone again, and was prepared to spend his week alone too.

But Steve messaged him a lot while he was at work on Monday, and so did Steve's friends. Natasha added him to their group chat, so James now had lots of people chatting to him and making plans with him: Clint invited him over for movies again. Sam and Riley suggested getting brunch on Saturday. Natasha offered to take James sight-seeing on Sunday.

Steve suggested they switch the movie night to a mid week evening when they were all home. James was thrilled, and agreed.

Wednesday evening, he picked up some wine and snacks before he headed to Steve's apartment. Clint opened the door and announced loudly that they'd be watching cheesy horror movies.

James didn't mind horror.

When they were all settled down on the couch with their bellies stuffed full, Steve sat next to James. During the scary bits, James pressed close to Steve, pretending to be afraid.

Steve didn't put his arm around James, but he did lean in close too, and held James' hand under the comforter.

It was enough, and made James' heart flutter with excitement.

Clint got a bit bored by the end of the first movie, and started screaming dramatically during any tense moments, until Natasha swatted him with a cushion and he laughed.

At the end of the night, James went home in a cab, having had a hug goodbye from not only Steve, but Clint and Natasha too.

James made up his mind on the ride back, that he had to speak to Elliot to settle things.

But... he didn't want to effectively cut his trip short if Elliot told him to leave straight away. Maybe James could wait another week or two. He'd have to book his return flight then anyway.

Surely Elliot was aware that time was ticking on.

James had to keep quiet for now, and he stayed in the apartment on his own.

He went out most days, looking at sights or the American stores by himself. He bought some small gifts for his mom and sister back home.

James loved the department stores. He could've browsed those all day. Bed, Bath and Beyond was one of his favorites.

He even bought a little gift for Isabella, to be nice. Although she still didn't seem to like him much. James figured she was plain old homophobic, and stopped trying to make her like him.

If she was determined not to like him, that was her business.

Elliot didn't speak to him all week, so by the weekend James was more than ready to meet up with Steve and his friends, and be around people who actually seemed to enjoy his company.

 

 

Brunch with Steve, Sam and Riley was wonderful. Sam and Riley were a long term couple, and James felt simultaneously happy for them and also a little bit envious.

James hoped one day he would be in such a happy and committed relationship as theirs.

They were a few years older than him and Steve, and great fun to be with. They took James to some museums, as James' and Steve's trip to MoMa last weekend had been cut short.

Sam and Steve were quiet, studious appreciators of art inside the gallery, while Riley purposely and loudly looked for any nude statues or naked bodies to ogle.

James took Riley over to the print collection and showed him the screen prints of butts. Riley was very impressed, and when no guards were looking he got his phone out so they could snap a selfie in front of the butts, giggling together like naughty kids.

Sunday with Natasha and Clint was fun too. Their friend Wanda joined them, and they did some sight-seeing. James gave his hat to Steve because he was cold in the wind and only had short hair.

Later, they met up with Sam, Riley, and someone called Scott.

Clint and Scott seemed close, while Natasha spoke to Wanda a lot. Sam was with Riley, so often James was with Steve, like they were a pair.

It all felt very natural and easy, and James wished he could take Steve's hand in his, or lean into him for a hug, or...

Maybe a kiss.

But it wouldn't be fair, not to Steve.

James needed to clear things up with his soon to be ex-fiancé before he started anything with Steve.

 

 

 


	5. A Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: 
> 
> Bucky feels a bit anxious here, please see chapter END NOTES if you want to read in full.  
> Thanks!
> 
> ~  
> ~

 

On Monday the next day, James heard from Elliot.

It'd been so long, he was kind of surprised. And it wasn't the awkward 'we should talk', or the 'it's not working' spiel that James had expected.

No, Elliot was simply informing James that he'd be home for dinner tonight, and couldn't wait to see him.

James was confused.

Was this _normal_ Elliot behaviour? To simply vanish then reappear, and not even bother to explain why?

If so, it was very rude.

James dreaded seeing Elliot anyway, and now even more so if Elliot thought they were still _together_. James may have been able to kid himself before, that they _worked_ as a couple and he could be happy with Elliot, but not now. Not since Steve.

James felt sick.

He didn't want to see Elliot, so he called him on the phone. Elliot didn't like being called at work, but this was important. James was up front and honest about it, said plainly that he'd had second thoughts about them being together.

Elliot got angry.

He shouted down the phone at James, so much that James ended the call because he was having trouble breathing.

It took a few moments to calm down and get himself together. James didn't hesitate to make a decision. He packed up his belongings, cramming his clothes into his case. He couldn't fold them properly so he had to take an extra bag to shove them in.

He'd pack it better later, right now he just wanted to get out of there.

James left Elliot's credit card on the bed, along with most of the new clothes and gifts he'd bought too.

Then he hurried out of the apartment, left the key with the clerk downstairs, and got into the first cab available outside.

 

 

Only once he was being driven away from the apartment did James feel as though he could breathe again.

A few blocks down the street, James realised he didn't have much money to spare, and by not using one of Elliot's own cars, he'd have to pay for this cab himself.

James asked to be dropped off, paid the fare, and bustled his way into the nearest coffee shop he saw, to get his bearings.

It wasn't even 3PM. Everyone else was going calmly about their day, while James' world had been turned on its head yet again.

James logged into the Wi-Fi on his phone, and started looking up flights from J.F.K.

 

 

~

 

 

By the time Elliot had calmed down enough to speak on the phone without yelling, James had already found a flight back to Moscow and bought a ticket.

It wasn't cheap, but he didn't want to give Elliot the chance to fuck up his future with Visa opportunities by telling authorities James had bolted, or something.

No, James wanted to take charge of his own situation. Once he was home, he'd fill in the paperwork he'd left in his nightstand drawer and thought he'd never need: the declaration stating that he hadn't gotten married, and had returned home within the alloted ninety days.

Elliot tried to convince him to stay, but James had made up his mind.

Besides, he'd already fallen for someone else, in barely a week. It wouldn't be fair to himself nor Elliot if he stayed and married him.

Elliot did seem remorseful once he'd calmed down, and he offered to pay for the expenses, but James didn't want anything from Elliot now. He asked Elliot to file the necessary paperwork for terminating the Visa his end, then he said goodbye and ended the call.

James took a deep breath, and quickly sent a text to Steve:

_Change of plan, I'm leaving on a flight tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry to ask on short notice, but I was hoping I could see you before I go? Maybe crash on your couch too, if that's ok?_

 

 

A few minutes passed, and James wondered if Steve was finishing work now, or on his way home already. It was nearly 5PM.

Then James' phone flashed with an incoming call from Steve.

James steadied himself, then accepted the call. "Hey," he said softly, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Bucky?" Steve sounded worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm alright," James replied, though his heart was still beating way too fast. "I, um, I ended things."

Steve was quiet a moment, then asked more gently, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Coffee place," he replied. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay. I, um, I just didn't want to be alone with him. He got pretty mad."

"Text me where you are," Steve said. "I'll come get you."

"No, Steve, you don't have to."

"Bucky, I want to," Steve said firmly. "I'm still at the office, I'll borrow the work car. It's fine. I'll come get you, and you can stay with us tonight." He paused, then asked, "You... you don't have to go so soon, do you? If you wanted to stay with me for a while, there's plenty of room."

James smiled sadly. "Already paid for the flight, and I have to cancel this Visa as soon as I'm back. I don't want to be tied to him in any way."

Steve sighed lightly. "Yeah, I understand. Well, I guess I'd better make the most of you while I can, huh?"

"Thank you, Steve," James told him.

"No problem, Buck. Now text me the address. Hopefully traffic won't be too bad and I'll pick you up soon."

 

 

James waited, looking out the window of the coffee shop to watch the street with people walking by.

He had no idea what car Steve would be in, but it may as well have been a white horse: Steve was his knight in shining armor right now.

He had to wait a while, the better part of an hour, but it was fine. He just wanted to see Steve.

When he got a text from Steve saying he was parked nearby, James took his bags and hurried outside to go meet him.

Steve got out of a shiny black Mercedes, dressed in a sharp and stylish business suit. James was surprised, as it was so far from Steve's usual casual chic.

He was almost afraid to touch Steve for fear of rumpling him, but Steve drew him into a tight hug straight away.

James held on, grateful for the support.

"You okay?" Steve asked, still holding him.

James nodded wordlessly. He felt like crying all of a sudden.

He'd been okay right up until the hug, but now he was on the verge of breaking down.

Steve held him for as long as James needed, and thankfully James managed to keep it together. He figured he'd have plenty of time to cry about it back in Russia. Now, he should make the most of what little time he had left with Steve while he still could.

He edged himself out of Steve's strong arms, and forced a smile onto his face.

Steve gave him a smile in return. "You wanna go out to eat? Or just come home with me and we'll get take-out? I don't think Nat or Clint will be home, so we'll have the place to ourselves for a bit."

James nodded. "Yeah. Um, take-out?"

Steve smiled wider. "C'mon, then." He bent down to grab for James' bags. "There's a great Thai place I think you'll love."

 

 

Steve took him home, driving carefully through Manhattan and playing a radio station with classic pop songs.

James felt so much better in Steve's presence, and laughed when Steve tried singing along (badly) to a song or two. James suspected Steve was goofing around to make him laugh, but that was why Steve was so great.

Being with Steve was like having a light switched on inside him, and James was more excited now than nervous.

And, he had a feeling that Steve liked him, too.

Whether Steve liked him enough to enter into what would be a long distance relationship, well, that remained to be seen.

 

Steve had been right, Natasha and Clint were both out.

"Nat went to her spin class," Steve said, helping James inside with his bags. "And I think Clint is out with Scott and Pietro. That's Wanda's brother."

"When do they come back?" James asked.

Steve shrugged a shoulder, and put the T.V. on. "Maybe nine for Nat, maybe later for Clint, unless he stays at Scott's."

He took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes briefly before putting them back on. "I'll order the take-out," he said, tapping on his phone. "Are you fine with what I pick, or do you want to check the menu?"

James shook his head. "I'm fine with anything. Let me pay?"

"Nope, my treat." Steve grinned, making the order. "Okay, that's done. It won't be long, maybe a half hour." He looked at James briefly and gestured to the couch. "Make yourself at home, grab a drink. I'm gonna shower real quick and change before the food gets here."

"Sure." James sat on the couch, feeling slightly awkward as Steve rushed off to his bedroom down the hall.

The bathroom was near the bedrooms, so James wouldn't likely see Steve dash past in his robe or a towel, sadly.

James smiled at the thought, then he looked at the couch he was sitting on, what would probably be his bed for the night.

It wasn't much, but James wouldn't have traded it in for anywhere else right now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Chapter Warnings in FULL:  
> Bucky hears from Elliot, who assumes they're still together and wants to see him. Bucky breaks things off over the phone, and gets nervous when Elliot gets cross.  
> He has a mild-ish anxiety attack, and flees the apartment.  
> Steve comes to pick him up.
> 
> It's briefly described and not in great detail.
> 
> If I missed out any tags or warnings, please let me know!  
> ~  
> ~


	6. Farewell But Not Goodbye

 

 

They ate their Thai dinner on the couch, watching Will & Grace. Steve was freshly showered and in sweats, and he laughed loudly at a lot of the gags on the show. Sometimes he slapped his hand on his thigh too, which James found adorable.

It was nearly 9PM, and neither Natasha nor Clint were back yet.

When they'd finished eating, Steve suggested a movie.

"Aren't you tired?" James asked.

He figured Steve had an early start tomorrow for work.

Steve smiled at him. "I got time for a movie before bed. What time's your flight again?"

"One," James said. "I should get there at least a couple hours early, so eleven?"

"I'll take you in," Steve told him. "I already told work I need the morning off.

"What?" James' eyes went wide. "Steve, no, you don't have to."

"Bucky." Steve gently laid his hand over James', and smiled kindly. "I want to. Please?"

James swallowed down his protests, and nodded. Relief flooded through him at the thought of not going alone.

"Thank you," he murmured, not trusting his voice to speak louder.

Steve squeezed his hand affectionately before letting go. "You're welcome. Now, Chicago?" He picked a DVD case from a pile by the couch, and held it up for James to see. He grinned hopefully. "You like it?"

James shrugged. "I haven't seen it."

"Oh!" Steve leapt to his feet and went to put the DVD on. "In that case, you gotta watch it."

"What's it about?"

"Uh, well, basically it's a musical about killing your partner in cold blooded murder." Steve laughed. "The songs are great, you'll love it."

James chuckled. "Alright, then."

 

James enjoyed the musical, mostly due to Steve jiggling in his seat excitedly and occasionally singing along.

And, it was kind of cathartic seeing a lot of the bad guys meet a grisly end onscreen. It was only a movie, James was allowed to enjoy it. Steve got him to sing along with the 'he had it coming' number.

Natasha came home during Roxie's solo song. "Ah, Chicago," she said, dropping her bag and sliding straight into a seamless tap dance, perfectly in time with the music. "It's gonna be... Roxie!" she sang, as Steve applauded and whistled, "Bravo!"

James clapped too, so happy to be among friends.

Natasha didn't seem at all surprised that James was hanging out in the apartment with Steve, but he did notice her noticing his suitcase in the corner.

"Leaving soon?" she asked, when Steve was in the bathroom.

James nodded. "Lunchtime tomorrow."

Natasha frowned, then went to fetch glasses and the vodka. "A toast for your safe trip," she said, pouring out vodka for them.

James smiled, touched at the sentiment, and accepted the drink. They toasted in Russian, and after knocking back the vodka, Natasha poured again.

"A toast to you and Steve," she said with a knowing smirk.

James felt his face flush, but he smiled back and toasted with her.

Steve came back, blanching visibly at the vodka. "Nat!" he said. "I should've known."

Natasha grinned wolfishly, and poured him a small measure. "To staying in touch with friends," she said, raising her glass to them.

Steve sighed, but he joined in the toast, shooting a smile at James.

After their final toast, Natasha feigned a yawn and bid them goodnight. She winked at James as she left.

James blushed again.

Steve cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, just go tidy my room a bit."

James was bemused by that, but he let Steve do what he had to do. Meanwhile, he fetched his bags and opened up his case. He began refolding his clothes so they'd fit better, and carefully slotted in the gifts for his family so they weren't squashed.

When Steve came back, James was almost finished, having gotten nearly everything into his case now.

"Uh, do you want to borrow any pyjamas?" Steve asked him.

James smiled. "I have some, thank you."

"Okay." Steve smiled back, then gestured to where his room was. "Bed's all changd. I hope you'll find it comfortable."

James' eyebrows flicked up in surprise.

"And I'll sleep on the couch," Steve amended quickly.

"What? No, Steve, it's your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Bucky, you're a guest. Take my bed."

"I can't, Steve. You can't sleep on the couch in your own home."

"Bucky..."

"Steve."

 

They bickered over it until it got funny, and they laughed.

"It's a double," Steve said shyly. "Wanna share?"

James nodded calmly, though he felt anything but calm.

"Okay."

They got ready for bed.

James laughed at Steve's pyjama bottoms and matching t-shirt that were printed to resemble the American flag.

"It's a joke gift from Nat," Steve explained, setting his glasses on the nightstand.

James was in a t-shirt too, just a plain one, and some cotton sleep shorts that he hoped were modest enough.

He caught Steve looking at him as he got into bed, though.

It was exciting, to be sharing a bed with Steve. But James didn't think anything would be happening between them tonight, it felt like they were both still treading water in the friend zone.

Plus with all James' break up drama today, it felt a bit too soon to be leaping into his next relationship.

Steve deserved better than being a rebound. If they did start a relationship, James wanted to do it right.

Then, Steve, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, blurted out, "Well, this isn't at all how I imagined our first time in bed together."

James chuckled, also laying on his back. "You imagined us in bed together?"

"Um, I'm gonna have to plead the fifth on that," Steve said with a dirty laugh. "And I better think about something else real quick, or things could get awkward fast."

James giggled, and tried to compose himself. He was in much the same position, so he searched around for a different topic. "Um, so... you like musicals?"

"Yes!" Steve said eagerly. "Love them. I actually majored in the arts."

"Really?" James turned his head to look at Steve. "And now you work with software?"

Steve snorted a laugh. "I know, right? But I actually find it relaxing when I get into it, coding and stuff. I never could've coped with the stress of art or theater jobs anyway."

"Sold out to capitalism," James teased, making his accent heavy to show he was only joking.

Steve cackled a laugh. "What about you, mister 'I speak six languages'? You enjoy working as a translator?"

"Yes, very much," James replied. "Perhaps less so in person, but depends on who it is. I would like some more quiet jobs, working on my own to translate text, rather than people talking."

"There must be a lot of work like that here?" Steve asked.

James nodded. "There is. But first I need a working Visa."

Steve sighed. "That sucks. I always thought you were born here. You didn't have much of an accent at school."

James huffed, rolling his eyes. "I did grow up here, Steve. I'm surprised you remember, anyway. I didn't exactly speak much at school."

"Told ya," Steve said proudly, "first gay crush. The pining was hard, believe me."

"You're hopeless," James laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Steve laughed too. "Don't worry, I'm researching how to not be hopeless and up my game."

"Oh?" James asked. "How will you up your game?"

"When I figure that out, you'll be the first to know," Steve promised.

James giggled at that. "Then I look forward to it." He turned over, careful not to steal all the covers. "Goodnight, Steve."

"Night, Buck. Sleep well."

 

 

~

 

 

James didn't sleep much, too wired to fall asleep.

He listened to Steve breathing, the breaths evening out as he drifted off to sleep. James felt safe with Steve, and despite not being able to sleep himself, he could relax here. He laid awake next to Steve, wondering if they'd ever get the chance to do this again, and under less stressful circumstances.

James really hoped so.

Steve was up and about by seven, so James got up too. He took a quick shower while Steve made them breakfast: eggs, toast, coffee, and orange juice.

Natasha had already left for work, and there was no sign of Clint yet.

Breakfast felt a little quiet and sombre.

James was anxious again, so it was a struggle to eat anything at all. Steve helped by smiling at him warmly, and urging him to eat a little.

James knew he would've been a wreck without Steve there with him.

 

 

Steve drove him up to Queens, to J.F.K., with plenty of time to spare.

Steve was dressed in a smart navy blue suit and shiny black shoes, as he intended to go straight into work later. His shirt was a simple white, but his tie was colorful stripes of blue, dark red, and a burgundy color that was almost purple.

James joked that it looked like a bisexual tie, which had Steve grinning happily.

"That's exactly why I bought it!" he laughed.

They checked in James' suitcase first, and got his boarding pass.

There were no delays with the flight, so all James had to do was go through the security and find his gate for boarding.

But he didn't want to leave Steve just yet.

"Coffee?" Steve suggested.

James nodded wordlessly, trying to hold back the sting of tears in his eyes. He had to keep it together, and leave a good impression on Steve.

For all James knew, Steve wouldn't want a long distance relationship, or to date someone who needed commitment in the form of a permanent Visa.

James knew it was a lot to ask.

Steve may have joked about it, but the real test would come when James left, and if Steve kept in contact with him.

James tried not to dwell on it. He just wanted to enjoy the last few moments he had with Steve.

They sat down in a coffee shop within sight of the security queues, to keep an eye on how busy they got. If James missed this flight, he couldn't really afford to buy another one straight away. And he couldn't stay in New York past his ninety days, nor work legally.

It was this flight or nothing.

He sipped his coffee, nervously bouncing his knee as the minutes ticked by.

Steve was quiet too, which was unlike him.

James checked his phone again. It was creeping up to noon, and he should probably go queue at security before it got busy.

"So," Steve said, breaking the silence. "I was gonna ask, how soon is too soon to ask you out on a date? Now that you're single, I mean."

A smile broke over James' face as he looked up at Steve.

"It may have to be a Skype date."

Steve nodded. "I have Skype. So, is that a yes, or...?"

"Yes," James said, feeling his cheeks turn pink. "It's a definite yes."

Steve smiled back, then checked his watch. "Not that I'd mind if you had to stay longer, but if you wanna catch this flight..."

James sighed. "Yes. I have to."

"Let's go, then," Steve said, moving to stand.

They left their table, and headed to the security area where passengers had to join queues and show their documentation, then get searched.

"You're lucky the queues are short, I guess," Steve commented, shifting from foot to foot.

So, this was their goodbye.

Hopefully a temporary one, James thought. He took a deep breath, and put on a brave smile.

"Thank you, Steve. For everything. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Steve opened his arms and moved in, wrapping him up in a hug.

James hugged back, and it was only a _tiny_ bit awkward when they pulled apart and neither of them made any further move, both very shy.

"I'd better..." James gestured behind him to security.

"Yeah, go on. Don't be late," Steve said. "I'll wait around until you board. Text me if there's any problems, okay? I'll come get you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," James smiled, "but thanks." He waved shyly as he backed away, then turned around to walk to security.

He'd barely gone a few steps, when he heard Steve call out, "Bucky!"

He turned back around, surprised to see Steve jogging up to him in a rush.

"Steve?" he asked. "What..."

Steve came closer, took James in his arms and kissed him.

James was surprised, but pleasantly so, and he kissed Steve back eagerly.

It was over all too soon.

"Stay in touch," Steve told him, his eyes glistening.

"I will," James promised, then had to leave Steve standing there and go join a queue.

 

 

As soon as he was through security and inside the airport lounge, James called Steve in a video chat.

Steve answered with a big grin. "Hey!"

"Hey," James greeted, smiling broadly. "Results are in. You're officially smooth."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Ah, will they see each other again?! 
> 
> (Alexa, this is so sad, play We'll Meet Again by Vera Lynn)


	7. Epilogue

 

 

_Eight months later_

 

 

 _Sorry this is taking forever,_ James texted, as he waited by the baggage reclaim belt.

 _It's fine!_ Steve texted back almost immediately. _I told you we're not in a rush. Just make sure you get the right bag!_

James smiled to himself. _I will_ , he texted back. _Love you._

 _Love you too, Buck_ , Steve replied. _Can't wait to see you finally!!!_

James sent back some heart-eye emojis, then the baggage belt started up so he quickly slipped his phone away.

He waited for his case to appear and wrestled it off the belt. Then he wheeled his case out of baggage reclaim and went to find a men's room.

Despite knowing Steve was already in arrivals along with Natasha and Clint, waiting for him, James was still very nervous and also very sweaty.

He ducked inside the men's room to clean up a bit, and try to calm down. James changed his shirt, put on some more anti-persperant, and brushed his hair out. He tied his hair back into a knot, to get it off his neck.

Then he washed his hands several times and wiped his face with paper towels to get rid of the sheen of sweat.

Okay, he thought, looking at himself in the mirror, no more stalling. Time to go meet his fiancé.

James headed outside and followed the signs for arrivals, going through the customs point and this time getting through without being searched.

He filed out through the exit with lots of other passengers, into the arrivals hall. People were lined up either side, waiting for their loved ones or waving to them, and speaking all kinds of different languages.

James wheeled his case along, looking left and right, trying to spot Steve among the faces.

"There he is!" shouted someone with an American accent, followed by a sharp whistle. "Hey, Buck!"

Three sets of hands were waving frantically up ahead. James grinned and hurried over there.

"Bucky!" Steve ducked under the barrier and met him in a hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

James hugged him back, holding on in sheer relief. He was so overcome with emotion he couldn't speak, just hugged Steve and grinned so wide he thought his face might break.

"Clint, grab his case," Natasha was saying, as she and Clint leaned down to pull James' case out of the way. "Steve, c'mon over here," she instructed.

Steve let go of James but kept an arm around his shoulders, steering him out of the path of all the other arrivals.

"That's better," Natasha laughed, and leaned in to give James a quick hug. "Didn't want you guys to get mowed down by other passengers."

Clint came in next, smiling and offering his hand to James. "Hey, man. Good to see you."

James was so pleased to see them too. He was still plastered to Steve's side, until Steve moved away all of a sudden.

James watched in astonishment as Steve got down on one knee in front of him.

"Steve?" he said in a gasp.

"Bucky," Steve said, and produced a small black box from his pocket. He opened it up to show an elegant white gold band inside. "Will you marry me?"

James was so stunned he could hardly react, tears springing to his eyes. He managed to nod, and reached down for Steve, needing to hold him.

Steve's eyes were shiny too, but he was grinning in delight. He got up, taking James' left hand as he slipped the ring on his finger.

Natasha clapped her hands. "At last!" she declared.

Clint held up his phone and blasted them all with a soundbyte from a song. "You are the one I want!" he sang along with music. "Ooh, ooh-ooh! The one that I want!"

James hugged Steve, buried his face in his shoulder. He could hardly believe this was happening, though Steve had been clear in his intentions all the time during their long distance courtship.

Still, having it actually happen was such a surprise to James.

"Is that a yes?" Steve asked hopefully.

James nodded his head. "If you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Steve told him. "I told you I was."

"Well," James said, pulling back to look at him seriously. "You still have ninety days to decide."

"I don't need ninety days," Steve told him, cupping his face with one hand. "I love you, Bucky. I want to marry you."

"Ah! I'm gonna cry," Clint wailed.

Natasha snorted a laugh. "Let's go get the cab. You guys can stare in each other's eyes over lunch. I'm starving."

Steve laughed too, and said to James, "We got a table for lunch. Sam and Riley are meeting us there."

"Sounds great," James replied, twining his hand with Steve's.

Steve smiled, then looked over at Clint with a frown as he started playing another song on his phone.

"Ra, Ra, Rasputin! Russia's greatest love machine!" Clint sang with glee, until Natasha slipped her hand under his jacket and pinched him. "Ouch!"

"I warned you," she said.

"But it's so accurate!" he laughed, dodging Natasha's hand again and scurrying away.

"Turn it off!" Natasha ordered.

James laughed, and grabbed for his case so they could head out of the arrivals hall.

There was an Uber waiting for them, and they all piled in together to head back into the city.

 

The restaurant they'd booked was in the east village, and there was a large table by a window with a vase of pretty pink and white flowers. Sam and Riley were already there, excited to greet James.

There was a bottle of champagne on ice, and Natasha led the first toast when they were all seated with their glasses. "To happiness!" she said, raising her glass.

"To happiness!" they replied, except Clint who crowed, "To finally getting laid!"

Riley burst out laughing, while Natasha swatted Clint with a napkin.

James didn't mind the teasing, though Steve's cheeks were flushing a little pink. He squeezed Steve's hand under the table. "Your friends are happy for you."

"My friends are jerks," Steve said wryly, "and you're stuck with them too. Marry me, marry this lot."

James smiled at him. "I can't wait."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/178603237105/90-ways-to-fall-in-love-by-roe87-length-11800k) for this fic.
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com)!  
> Or feel free to leave me a comment here :)


End file.
